


The Drink That Caused Calamity

by Thotum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A rainy day, Also losing it, Alternate Universe, Aphasia, Camping in Morty's tent, Dementia, Domination, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rick is gentle, Shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotum/pseuds/Thotum
Summary: Morty is under the influence because of Rick's drink, (that was bought from a different planet) it causes him to be horny, and possessive.Rick is stuck in the same position, only able to witness his body and thoughts being taken advantage of by a grandson not of his own.





	The Drink That Caused Calamity

The sky turned from bright blue to a greyish yellow overcast within a few hours. Since it was a sunless day, the entirety of the people in the city stayed inside. The drastic change in weather spiked the interest of people in the city to turn on their TV to watch the forthcoming news. Some of the neighbors already brought their cars in the garage from future rain and hail and other windblown objects that would be thrown around. Rick looked away from the window and moved toward the couch, giving no shits of the weather, and slumped into the inviting cushions, downing a concoction of random liquids from his flask that came from a different planet he recently visited. “Turn this shit off,” He groaned from the sight of the weather channel and inability to find the remote. “I can get us out of this fuckin’ place...Only by your mom's consent could I do that, though.” He was talking to no one in particular, but mumbled other incoherent words before taking another swig. He got a look from Jerry and told him to fuck off and jerk it off into a tree. 

Rick should've stayed at the planet where he got the drink. There were cute babes with cute tits and the guys weren't half as bad if only they did something with their hair. It was long a grungy looking. It was bum city and he wasn't going to stay a minute longer. Besides, an old man like him should atleast have some sensitivity towards his family and grandson most importantly.

Rick saw Morty shuffle to and fro, picking up pillows and looking for batteries underneath the couch. Rick discerned a flashlight loosely hanging out his back pocket and was going to remind him that it was about to fall out of his ass before it landed onto Rick's foot. The older man said nothing but reflexively dug his nails into his palms. Morty picked it up sheepishly and hurriedly went upstairs, whispering an apologetic “sorry”.

Beth and Jerry were talking in exchanges of rushed words to each other. Jerry did hand gestures toward the window which was slightly creaking from harsh wind and rain. “I know, I know. Don't you think we should go to my mom's house though? Get this over with before things get worse?” Jerry recommended after Beth made a disappointed noise and stopped.

“No, we can handle it. This shouldn't be that bad where we need to rely on your mom. Not like last time, either.” She emphasized the last sentence with clarity. Beth, being independent as always, never wanted to be perceived as weak and defenseless. When Jerry decided that they stayed at his Mom's house, that only caused drama because Jerry wasn't standing up to his Mom when she asked Beth why they came over and didn't stay at their own house. “I thought you told her!” She yelled after chucking her keys at him. “Okay, okay!” Jerry gave up in defeat and went into the bedroom while slamming the door on her face.

Jerry never undermined her after that incident, so she controlled the rules. 

Beth beckoned Summer over who retrieved a water bottle from the fridge and told her to grab blankets from upstairs. “Ugh.” She didn't understand why everyone was camping downstairs. Sure, it was big but Summer liked her own quiet space. Her dad and grandpa snored while additional noises outside contributed to aggravating Summer.

She placed the blankets on the floor, making a comfortable makeshift sleeping bag in the recess of the kitchen. Summer then grabbed her phone, slipping in ear buds, and selected a playlist to sleep through while the rain and thunder got worse.

The weatherman said the tornado was going through their part of the city, already wreaking havoc on other parts. It was the worse case he'd ever seen he stated. Rick turned the TV off once he found the remote.

Morty, on the other hand, was frantic and prayed, even though Rick gave many lectures and proved to him there was no god but natural disasters that were never prevented, he nevertheless kept faith during times like this. He built a fort using the living room couch cushions and blankets to accompany him and him only. He set it next to an outlet, plugging in a lamp, including a flashlight by his side, even though the electricity still worked. This made him feel safer, almost. Morty squeezed his eyes shut as lightning struck near the house. “One Mississippi...six Mississippi…Ah!” 

“I hear counting in there?” It was Rick that alarmed Morty from his trance. His face reddened when he remembered earlier about the flashlight and his foot. Thankfully, he didn't get yelled at. 

Still startled, he peeked his head out of his improvised tent saying, “Y-yes and it is the only way to console me from the threats of lightning.” Morty sounded like a dork, trying to not get intimidated by Rick's icy gaze. Was he still upset about the flashlight? Should he apologize again?

Rick brushed it away, whatever Morty was trying to prove, and ruffled his curly hair into messy directions. “Oh, well, could I join you? I'm getting annoyed out here, your parents are bickering about provisions and shit.”

“What? Why?” Morty inquired.

“There's supposed to be a tornado. Supposedly.” The old man rolled his eyes while backing up against the wall across from his grandson that was hunched over in a small corner that light penetrated through the red covers. He stretched his arm out and patted his thigh, trying to comfort him in some way. “Sorry, again, for dropping the flashlight on your foot, I didn't mean to.” The brunette wrapped his arms around his legs, inhaling the scent of detergent and sweet-smelling softener from his sweats. Better to be clean just in case power went out. 

“You didn't drop anything it just fell from your pocket. Not a big deal, kid.” Rick clarified as he started to rummage for his flask.

“Get some rest. I'm going to be here at all times. Remember: you can always ask me for something if you don't want to get up or you're too tired.” Rick didn't mind being helpful, even if his grandson felt bad that he hurt him. The kid really cared about him, so why shouldn't he repay him with the same kindness?

Morty smiled, turning off the lamp because he felt protected enough with his grandpa by his side, and pulled a blanket over his already sprawled, expanding, frame, already taking up too much room. Rick laid on his side, facing the opening of the tent to breath in fresh air while Morty's leg curled around his own.

It started hailing after he went to sleep with Rick still awake by his side. His resting body spasmed, knocking the lamp over. Rick luckily caught it and tried waking Morty up from his epileptic state. “Hey, bud, wake up. Y-you okay?” No matter what he did to wake him, he still didn't respond and just snuggled up unconsciously by his thighs. Rick stared at him, his small body emanating heat off his body and onto his own, quiet whimpers coming from his drooling mouth, and periodic spasms Rick still questioned over. He wanted to shake him and ask him if he wanted some water, but he decided not to, so he continued watching over him. 

A tree's branch draped against the window, eliciting a sharp screech that pissed off Jerry. “Damnit.” Violent winds shook the branches of other trees and created a commotion of rattling and rain hitting the roof. Or was that hail now? Rick could hear Jerry struggling to find the light switch. Dumbass. 

Summer peered into the tent and handed Rick a water bottle, not that he needed it. “Thanks, but I'll spare this to Morty for when he wakes.” He wondered if Summer had any idea about his spasms. It had to be the first time it occurred.

“Yeah, sure. I'm getting some chips, you want something from the kitchen? You think Morty would want something? He's gotta be hungry, I didn't see him eat yesterday.” The concern on Summer's face was enough to tell that she truly cared about her brother. “Yeah, bring me some Eyeholes, a bag of Doritos, and another water. What's your mom doing?” 

Summer sighed, stress evident in her tired eyes and eye bags. “Mom. She is sleeping right now. Dad is looking out the window.” She walked away to retrieve the listed items and shoveled them into the small hole of the tent before leaving again. 

Rick could finally think about Morty and his health. In order to think, he had to eat as well. He, for some reason, found scissors next to the lamp and used them to cut the bag of Doritos open which was meant for Morty. Eyeholes preserved later, for it might be more useful because it is nutritious and supplied the body with necessary things the body needed to obtain energy. Rick couldn't believe the store was out of stock with those, so he just made a copy of the ingredient just in case the previous one got trashed, and created clones of Eyeholes. Bam! Infinite supply.

The brunette stirred behind his back, crooning against his neck. Rick turned his neck to look at Morty's breathing form and concluded he was still alive.

Something about his face looked seemingly off and not normal. There was an almost purple fluorescent glow coming from his smirking lips.

The boy brushed his fingers along Rick's sweater and stopped at the waistband of his underwear. Rick was hesitantly aware of this, but wasn't sure if Morty was. “Uh, bud?” With his head still slightly turned, he ended up sitting up with enough room to give him movement around the compacted tent. “Grandpa?”

“Yes, yes, Morty?” Rick was glad that he finally said something or else he'd have been worried. “Y’need something… Doritos or a water bottle, maybe?” Morty didn't say anything but stared at Rick's softening expression as he realized that he was the one who should calm down. 

“Fine,” The older man handed Morty a water bottle before Morty went to sleep again. “No, you need to drink something. You're not going to get dehydrated on me when I'm responsible for you.” 

It wasn't just that, he wanted to see if drinking the water would help rid the blue substance from his lips.

It wasn't a battle either of them could continue, so Morty took the bottle and chugged it until he crunched it as the slightest bit of water remained. “See? Don't worry.” Morty pecked him on the cheek and blushed a tomato red. “I've always wanted to do that.” There was a change in atmosphere and only Rick knew that. Possibly.

Rick didn't know what to say. It was totally random, but cute as he saw Morty waiting for a response. “I-I’m going to get some air, maybe have a smoke,” Rick pulled himself up from his grandson and ducked underneath the hole until Morty grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to meet his lips for the second time. “Stay, please.”

How could Rick object? If he was going to repay the kindness toward him, he should at least do this even if deep inside him yelled no. Morty looked sad, almost depressed by Rick's dry enthusiasm in the kiss. It wasn't real for him because it was his grandson and he didn't want to hurt him. “Morty why are you doing this?”

“I...I like you...heh*hick*” His voice sounded slurred and he looked drowsy. “Are you drunk? How'd you get a hold of m-” Rick's eyes moved to the flask that was laying in Morty's lap, almost hidden if it weren't for the blue, glowing, liquid that seeped out, indicating it was his, clearly.

Morty hiccupped again and threw himself onto Rick's legs. “Don't tell mom about this!” The boy put a finger to his grandpa's lips, trying to quiet his protests. Rick knew this was bound to happen. He was immune to his drinks, he wasn't even aware that these were the side effects because his body was susceptible to it. Rick vaguely remembered that the Rastafarian-looking alien guy with dreads who sold him the drink warned him about “Sexual attractions, dude” and “you'll blackout after you have sex…” Rick was heavily affected by the ganja-incensed room to pay any attention at all until recollecting thoughts that came at this late moment. 

“No, no, no, no!” He couldn't believe that, since he was the responsible one, he'd get his ass torn by Beth if she found out about this. What could he tell her that wouldn’t sound like he was persuading Morty to drink? ‘Oh, sorry, Beth. Morty just got a hold of my flask and I don't know why he’s so horny all of a sudden.’ It was true, but it would sound like absolute shit to his daughter. And if she did witness what developed between Morty and him...Rick didn’t want to think about Beth’s reaction or anything similar to his situation and repercussions.

Rick escaped his thoughts and heard a zipper being pulled down vigorously with small hands. It was hard to see in the dark and what Morty was to do next but it was obvious this time. He was yanking his waistband down, showing his happy trail as it was becoming more exposed when Morty tugged onto it again. He dumbfoundedly stared at his grandson’s swift fingers until shaken from his reverie once he gathered everything he saw. Rick grabbed Morty’s wrist and brought them away from him, almost in a disgusted way. Mory sulked of rejection but opened his legs in a risqué attempt to lure his grandpa in, swirling his hips in a provocative movement. “Stop that!” His disapproved tone didn’t sound convincing enough for Morty. The next thing that disquieted the mood was a strike of lightning, causing Morty to hurl himself on top of his grandpa. Rick’s pants were still pulled down, yet he couldn’t fight the growing erection against Morty’s grinding ass. The young boy wrapped his arms around his neck, nibbling it and biting his lower lip which was set in a grim line.  
Rick couldn’t move, he was immobile. He was too consumed in Morty’s activities that he began to fall in the progression in what he was leading them. Being mute was another thing that puzzled him because the only noises that came out of his mouth were moans and him grunting every time Morty’s ass pressed on his cock.

“What’s that noise in there?” It was Jerry’s tired voice that sounded solicitous and confused, but gave out any interest.

Rick tried to quiet himself besides Morty who then crawled off him and set a hand on his erection. It was a tantalizing mission for Rick to accomplish with him slightly bucking into his hold around him. When Jerry didn’t say anything after that, Rick impulsively growled when he was still held around his cock. Inside his head were thoughts yelling to get away from Morty or to wake from this hypnotized condition. He was apathetic on the inside, but desired Morty externally. Precum dripped onto Morty’s hand and he smiled sardonically like he knew what to expect out of his grandpa. “You know you like it, Daddy,” Daddy? Was he just called Daddy? Morty cupped his balls in his other hand and massaged them methodically. Rick was flushed and grew anxious for this to end. He pumped his length slowly, building up a tempo as Rick whined, begging for more. 

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.” The brunette licked his tip, flicking his tongue all over. Morty traced the veins with his tongue, releasing more precum as Rick moaned. HIs knuckles were bone white, clenching the blankets underneath him. His body didn’t tire as he still held the position he was in before Morty took advantage of him. If there was only a way to stop this torture Rick endured. He wanted to come, but that would prove Morty right and him a disgusting old man- who was his grandpa “Don’t stop...Suck...” The older man choked on the words. He didn’t want them to come out, it was practically forced out of him. 

Morty’s delicious lips enveloped around his thick cock like that, begging for him to release into his mouth and to give the command. “I’ll give you what you want,” Morty repeated. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Rick thought of all the ways he didn’t want to come into his mouth, but the other side of him, the sick bastard, jerked into his grandson’s mouth. Morty swallowed around him, barely breathing until he’d go up for air, repeating this pattern until Rick couldn’t handle it anymore. “Suck my fucking dick, you dirty slut.” Rick couldn’t believe what he said. He instantly regretted it and now even his internal thoughts that opposed of this couldn’t justify his words. 

Rick unclenched his fist and grabbed Morty’s curls, pushing his head down with force and crazed intention to make him choke. “Fuck! M-Morty!” It seemed nobody mattered to him, not a care in the world if anyone of close proximity heard. But maybe he was hallucinating. He was about yelling and making loud noises, so it wouldn’t make sense if no one busted through the tent right about now. 

As if Morty was reading his thoughts and must have been intruding from the beginning, he telepathically said, “Nobody can hear us, we’re mute to them. You can yell, shout, cry all you want,” Morty said this proudly, knowing Rick was doing almost all of those things. “Your dick is so big...Mm.” Morty moaned around him, his throat vibrating on his cock, augmenting his thrusts. 

“I see how you look at me, your eyes watching me at every bend or turn; I see that you want me.” Morty closed his eyes slowly, his brown eyes becoming concealed as he took more of him in, his tongue only licking his balls.

“Oh, babe, I'm going to do naughty things to your body that you wouldn't imagine possible. Wait until I'm done, I'm going to tie you up and fuck you senseless. I'll probably gag you so no one can hear your pleas and cries while I pound your little ass.”

This excited Rick and he wanted to promise that, but prevented the words coming out if his mouth even though Morty was listening to everything he thought.

Rick growled and slammed his cock into his mouth, releasing his load in the back of Morty’s throat. Morty had tears sprang to his eyes and wrapped his hand around his throat, feeling around incredulously as he choked and sputtered. “Rick!” Morty started to cry and backed away into his corner once again. His small frame spasmed again and he curled his arms around his knees. “Rick! Why did you do that? What, why, why does my throat hurt..!? You,” Morty coughed, trying to rid himself of the after taste in his mouth. 

“Morty? What do you mean? Are you still fucking with me?” Rick wasn’t sure if Morty was lying, out of his possessive state or what. “Do you remember what you did to me?” Morty shook his head, confused and gave a horrified look at Rick as if he were the bad guy, and resumed crying into his knees. Rick looked offended and remained where he was, not trying to incite more hate towards him than Morty already was. 

Rick got out of the tent, grabbed Morty but his arm, and pulled them both into a portal to a forgotten dimension to resolve the gravity of what happened. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, trust me, gimme time.
> 
> *On hiatus, I'm sorry


End file.
